Using a Once Lost Soul to Heal Another
by ShatteredxAbyss
Summary: Hermione and Draco are stuck together in the same common dorm. Because of this Draco finds out fact's that were meant to be kept hidden. Will it be 'like father like son' or will Draco change his ways? (Rated R for events and language)
1. Unlucky Accident

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...other than the story plot...all characters and such belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**_Chapter One: Unlucky Accident_**  
  
"Draco I'm going to get a shower don't you dare try anything funny while I'm in there." Hermione called to her roommate who happened to be none other then Draco Malfoy, her enemy for six years. "Why the hell would I care mudblood?" was the response that was yelled back at her. With that she went into the bathroom taking no fresh clothes with her, only her wand.  
  
She stepped into the bathroom and after locking her own door leading in, she went across to the opposite side to lock the door Draco would use to enter; she wanted to make absolutely sure she would not be disturbed. She took her wand and used a simple charm to close all the slits and cracks where water could escape at the bottom of the shower. After undressing, taking off all clothes except her undergarments, and putting her clothes in a neat pile she took a note out of the front pocket that was on her robes and set it on top of all the clothing. The note was written in shimmering green ink and was addressed to Draco.  
  
_ Draco, _

_ I wanted to make sure this was written so as to ensure you would be in no future trouble. Tonight shall be the end for me as I'm sure you will have discovered. It has grown to be an unbearable task just to get up out of bed every morning and live out the day. Even though I'm sure you will have no care whatsoever about what I have done I just wanted to say I'm sorry that you will have to be the one to find me.  
  
As a last request I would ask that you do not have my body shown to Harry and Ron. Please just call in Professor McGonagall and I'm certain she will take care of the rest. I am truly sorry we never became friends. Maybe if I would have made more of an effort to establish a friendship with others to have more friends to back me up I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Once again I am sorry for everything. _

_ Hermione_  
  
After reading it through one last time making sure it said everything needed she stepped into the shower. As she turned the water on a single tear fell from her left eye. Even though it was what she ultimately wanted she couldn't help but be upset. She sat down at the bottom of the shower wand in hand. Her mind kept drifting to the scene between her and her stepfather that happened the day before she would leave to go to Hogwarts.  
  
_**Flashback**_

_ Hermione had her wrists and ankles rope tied to the bed. She had nothing on except her undergarments, her stepfather preferred to have as much skin exposed as possible when he preformed what gave him so much pleasure. Drops of sweat and tears were falling off of her face; drops which she knew would soon be mixed with blood. The door to her bedroom slowly opened and her stepfather stepped into the room holding a belt and knife. With no words spoken between them he walked up to her and brought the belt down hitting her over and over again. With every hit he would move the belt slightly off to the side of the area just hit. Once he was sure her whole body was covered with wounds from the belt, this taking several hours, he put and fastened the belt around his waist as though it was not tainted with his own stepdaughters' blood. Next he reached over and picked up the knife. This would be the fun part. He would first slash words into her skin such as worthless, bitch, pathetic, then would come the phrases, you were a mistake, should never been born...The final step would be to take the knife and dig it into her skin about one third of an inch deep then slowly pulling it out. After this last step was repeated about ten times he would untie her and throw her wand to her allowing her to only close the wounds enough to keep her from dying then to provide a concealing charm._  
  
_ No one would ever know as to what happens to her. To make sure of this the very first time he so called abused her, not that it seemed like abuse in his mind, he put a concealment charm on her that would hide all wounds and bruises in public from everyone. The charm would only be nonexistent to someone whom she could truly have a romantic future with. Knowing that no one loved her at her freak school he felt the charm would be sufficient. As he walked out of the room all he could hear was the whimpering and pain filled moans emanating from her battered body._

__

_** Return**_

"It's for the best," she whispered. With wand in hand she rose to a kneeling position and used her wand to close all the drainage holes making absolutely sure no water could escape, after throwing her wand out of the shower sure enough the water started to rise. Up to her ankles...up to her waist...and what seemed like hours later it was finally over her nose. As she drifted into darkness she uttered the last words "I'm sorry."  
  
"Granger you open this god damn door now!" Draco was standing outside his bathroom door pounded on it so hard as to make sure that there would be no way she could not hear him. "Granger I mean it." Losing his patience he shouted one more final remark. "Granger I'm coming in." When no remark or insult was shouted back in the very back of his head a tiny part of him was thinking 'G_od I hope she's alright.'_  
  
Since his wand was on the other side of his room he just broke down the door, rushing into the bathroom. Hearing the shower running his eyes quickly drifted to see if she was there. When he saw the pale unconscious Granger he freaked. "God Granger what the f---ing hell have you done!" Using his speed to his advantage it took only mere seconds to break open the shower, water flooding the bathroom.  
  
He quickly picked her up bridal style, resting her head against his shoulder, and as he made his way to the door leading to her bedroom he caught sight of the note lying on her clothes and knew he would have to come back for it later. After taking his eyes off the note that's when it finally hit him that this was not some unlucky accident.

* * *

Please read and review, all and any suggests or ideas can be emailed to hyperthought17yahoo.com


	2. Changes Inside and Out

**Disclaimer: **Once again I own nothing...all belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Changes Inside and Out**_  
  
"God damn it Granger." Malfoy was still in a state of shock. He carried he body over to her bed and as gently as he could set her down. With a wave of his hand clothes immediately appeared on Granger's body. This was one time where the wand less magic his father had taught him had come in handy. He reached down to check her pulse and thankfully, for him anyway, it was steady. The only thing wrong with her that he could see, other than the fact she attempted suicide, was that she was visibly paler. But hell he scolded himself who wouldn't be paler after almost drowning to death.  
  
After waiting a few seconds to make sure she was in no immediate danger of death he decided to go back into the bathroom and retrieve the note, a note he was sure would explain everything. Surprisingly for him the note was addressed directly to him.  
  
_ Draco, _

_ I wanted to make sure this was written so as to ensure you would be in no future trouble. Tonight shall be the end for me as I'm sure you will have discovered. It has grown to be an unbearable task just to get up out of bed every morning and live out the day. Even though I'm sure you will have no care whatsoever about what I have done I just wanted to say I'm sorry that you will have to be the one to find me.  
  
As a last request I would ask that you do not have my body shown to Harry and Ron. Please just call in Professor McGonagall and I'm certain she will take care of the rest. I am truly sorry we never became friends. Maybe if I would have made more of an effort to establish a friendship with others to have more friends to back me up I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Once again I am sorry for everything. _

_ Hermione_  
  
After reading it through it almost made the situation worse in his mind. So he added to this hell of a life for her. Hell, she wanted to befriend him. She actually wanted to befriend him. Sticking the note in his pocket he proceeded back into the bedroom where he would stay the rest of the night whether she objected or not. He was going to find out what was wrong even if it killed her to tell him.  
  
After a few moments of just waiting Draco heard her start to move and moan. Only seconds later she sat bolt upright in bed and seemed to be in a panicked state. "What the hell happened? Draco? What?" With every word her voice continued to rise. "God Granger shut up. You'll wake everyone." "Draco what did you do? I shouldn't be here. I should be..." "Dead, Yes I know what you tried to do Granger but as to why that still remains a mystery I am trying to figure out." Draco regained his composer as soon as she woke up, there was no way she was going to find out how upset and freaked he got once he discovered her.  
  
"Draco, please leave the room I need to change into some warmer clothes." Her voice was small and pleading. "Granger I just rescued you from a shower you can change in front of me. Plus as much as it pains me I'm not leaving your side tonight. No way in hell am I giving you another chance to end it all." As much as it hurt him to hear her sound so vulnerable he would stand his ground. In absolutely no mood to argue she meekly said "Fine." After she took off her shirt she gasped seeing all her wounds, cuts, and bruises being reveled very clearly to Draco who was sitting on her bed mouth open staring at her. She quickly pulled a baggy shirt on and ran into the bathroom to retrieve her wand. As she walked out prepared to cast a concealing spell Draco who also knew what she planned to do quickly acted on instincts and pulled out his wand shouting "Expellearmius" (A/N Sorry not sure of spelling) Her wand flew out of her hand and Draco swiftly caught it and pointed it straight back at her.  
  
A new surge of panic and fear filled her eyes as she stared back at her wand. Tears streamed down her face and she fell to her knees as she pleaded, "Please Draco, please give it back." "Granger what the hell happened to you?" "Nothing, nothing you need to know about. I'm fine really." She tried to brush the tears from her face but it was no use new tears just kept replacing the old ones. "Granger don't make me have to force it out of you."  
  
Knowing it was worthless to fight him she crawled back to her bed and sat down next to him making sure no physical contact was made. Everything came spilling out, she told him how she always had to keep things secret, she told him how no one really knew her at all, and she told him how she had constantly been abused by her father. This particular last comment really hit home for Draco. He had constantly been abused by his father until his mother turned him in to Azkaban. Hermione told him exactly what her father did, the words, the slashing, the stabbing, all of it. It took all the self control Draco had to keep him from crying himself.  
  
"Gra...Hermione, let me get rid of those cuts, you don't deserve to have to look at them not even a..." He was about to say mudblood but couldn't bring himself to do it, not given the state she was in already. "No one deserves it." Hermione simply nodded and laid back on the bed allowing Draco free access to lift her shirt and do what he needed. It was strange and yet she felt she could trust him not to hurt her further, after all he was the one that saved her.  
  
Draco tried as gently as he could to raise her shirt and use his wand to heal her yet she still whimpered in pain. "There it's done." Draco couldn't help but thinking back to the note. Did the offer still stand to become friends even though she was alive now? Wait, did he just think about considering Hermione as a friend? And since when did he call her Hermione? Hermione slowly sat up, even though the bruises and cuts were gone the pain was ever lasting. "Draco...pl...please don't mention anything to anyone. I didn't want anyone to know." She sounded so weak, so needy; there would be no way he could deny her that. "Yes, of course I won't mention anything."  
  
It seemed this year at Hogwarts would be a lot more difficult then he had planned. Hermione hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder and when she realized he would allow it she fully relaxed and fell asleep. Draco turned and slowly laid down on the bed, moving her head to rest back on his shoulder. This was going to be a long night, but at least he could make sure she would be safe.  
  
A few hours later, after Draco had drifted off to sleep he woke with a start. His arm was drenched in cold sweat and Hermione was tossing around and crying out in fear. "No...stop....don't hit me...I didn't tell anyone...I didn't show anyone..." He couldn't take hearing anymore of it. He had to wake her from this nightmare. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her. "Hermione...Hermione...wake up..." What happened next pained his heart to see even more. Hermione woke abruptly, her eyes popped wide open and in her fear to get away from Draco she fell off the bed. Draco quickly swung himself off the bed and raised her to a standing position. He was unaware of what he was going to try to say to calm her so it said what his mother had said to him whenever he awoke in the night.

"Hermione...Hermione...It's alright...I'm here..." Hearing the only comforting words she had ever received when she was scared she immediately reacted. She moved closer to Draco and wept into his robes. He pulled her into a hug hoping she would be alright.  
  
After a few minuets once she realized where she was and who was holding her she just melted into the embrace and allowed herself to feel safe in his warmth. Thoughts were continuously flowing through his mind. He was comforting Hermione...wait no, he was comforting Granger. It seemed his personality was going to be changing this year was well. The only other thought that was going through his mind was he was going to make who ever did this to her pay.


	3. Show and Promise

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing...all belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
I thought this chapter would be an informative chapter to help answer some of the questions I have received. If you have any more questions that are considered background or questions you don't think will be answered as the plot develops please tell me.

Once again thanks for reading and reviewing. (The more reviews I receive the faster I will write more.)

_Paragraphs in italic (other than the letter) are scenes in which Draco and Hermione are watching_

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Show and Promise_**  
  
Once he had finally gotten Hermione to calm down she laid back into bed and both of them got some well needed sleep. As the morning sun broke through her thin curtains Draco gently lifted himself from her bed. He took a short cut through their bathroom to go and get some fresh clothes from his room. After grabbing what was needed he heading into the bathroom. As he shut both doors he checked his pocket and pulled out two wands, his and Hermione's. He wanted to make sure she would not have magic to do anything stupid.  
  
He quickly undressed and stepped into the shower, so many things continued popping up in his head. Even though he knew some of the facts certain areas of what Hermione had told him still seemed to be missing parts. Such as why did she have a step-father in the first place, what happened to her real father? And why of all people did she address the note to him? Why not one of her Gryffindor friends?  
  
He started to hear rustling and faint words being called from Hermione's room. He swiftly got out of the shower, used magic to dry off and dress and proceeded into her room to see what was going on. He found her sitting on the edge of her bed looking absolutely miserable. As he looked closer he realized she was reading a letter, which from the seal on the back he could tell was her Hogwarts letter. Being completely unaware that he was even standing behind her half-closed door she continued to read.  
  
_ Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

___  
We are pleased to inform you that at your final and last year at Hogwarts you have been appointed Head Girl. You will be accompanied by Mister Draco Malfoy who has been appointed Head Boy. Along with this privilege comes responsibility. You are allowed to take and distribute House Points but only when needed.  
  
This year a slight change will be added to the duties of Head Boy and Girl. Because of the foreshadowing and waning of Lord Voldemort's return unity and friendship between houses is a must. Because you and Mister Malfoy belong to the two most opposing houses Professor Dumbledore has requested that to enforce friendship you and Mister Malfoy will be sharing a common room with separate bedrooms for you and Mister Malfoy.  
  
I hope you see the arrangements fitting.  
Professor Minerva McGonagall_  
  
Seeing that she was done reading he pushed the door fully open, "So it seems you have been told we are to become friends as well." "Yes, Draco I have been told." "Granger, I have a few questions I need answered." Oh God what information does he want now. "Granger, you told me last night you were abused by your father. Why? I thought you and your father were close?" "Well, Draco...see I never told you the whole story." "Then get telling Granger." "Why should I tell you Malfoy?" "Ah, I see old ways never die." "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Draco made a quick grab into his pocket and pulled out his wand. "It would mean that instead of being nice and telling me out right you have to do it the difficult way. Now tell or I will make you tell me in ways you wouldn't want."  
  
Hermione looked down at the floor. As she got ready to begin revealing the facts to Draco her body began to slightly shake. This was going to bring back memories she didn't want discovered. "Draco, I can't tell you. You wouldn't pick up on all the facts. So instead, I will show you." She went over to her bag on the floor and pulled out a black book with a silver tie. Before he could open his mouth to question she simple stated. "This diary is unique in that instead of writing my memories I can simply transfer my memories into moving scenes where I can travel back to them any time needed. The diary was a gift from my mother when she noticed it all starting."  
  
Hermione pulled the silver tie out of the diary and first tied it around her own wrist then tied it around Draco's. As soon as her hands left the ribbon she and Draco were taken back into her memories to the first time her father abused her. Draco was surprised at the scene that met his eyes.  
  
_ "Granger! I am sick and tired of your know it all attitude. Every time I make even the slightest mistake it seems you are there to make a fool out of me. Well no more. You will learn your lesson no matter how I have to teach you." Her father was standing ten feet away from her holding a wooden stick in his hand._  
  
"Granger what the hell is he going to do to you?" Malfoy whispered over to Hermione. He was definitely a little shaken when he looked over to find her in tears. "Just...just watch." Was all she managed to get out before the first blow came. Even though she was just standing there watching she noticeably flinched.  
  
_ Her father continued to hit her with a stick. Blow after endless blow. Soon Hermione was on the floor covered in blood and tears._  
  
The next thing they knew Hermione and Draco were transported to another memory.  
  
_ Hermione was standing in what appeared to be the main room of the house. She was on looking as her mother and father continued to fight. Her father held a gun in his hand, a gun which appeared to be fully loaded. "I'm not going to continue to let you abuse our daughter." Her mother was trying to stand strong against the man she once freely married. "And how do you plan to stop me?" "I will turn you in to the police. You will be reported. And if you shoot me they will find out anyway." "Oh really? Well you aren't going to get the chance to report me. I will not live to see that...that bitch of a girl have a great life." He held the gun up high pointed it at his head and shot. It was all over for him._  
  
At the exact moment the memory Hermione fell to the ground so did the Hermione standing next to him. Draco knelt down so that he was level with her. "Hermione I'm so sorry. I never knew." This was the first time Draco had ever apologized to someone out of his free will. "No one ever did." Hermione meekly said through tears. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse they were transported to another seen.  
  
_Hermione had her wrists and ankles rope tied to the bed. She had nothing on except her undergarments. Drops of sweat and tears were falling off of her face. The door to her bedroom slowly opened and her stepfather stepped into the room holding a belt and knife. With no words spoken between them he walked up to her and brought the belt down hitting her over and over again. With every hit he would move the belt slightly off to the side of the area just hit. Once he was sure her whole body was covered with wounds from the belt, this taking several hours, he put and fastened the belt around his waist as though it was not tainted with his own stepdaughters' blood. Next he reached over and picked up the knife. This would be the fun part. He would first slash words into her skin such as worthless, bitch, pathetic, then would come the phrases, you were a mistake, should never been born...The final step would be to take the knife and dig it into her skin about one third of an inch deep then slowly pulling it out. After this last step was repeated about ten times he would untie her and throw her wand to her allowing her to only close the wounds enough to keep her from dying then to provide a concealing charm._  
  
Draco didn't try to stand, he didn't know if his legs would support him. Sure he had been abused by his own father but nothing like this. So both her father and step-father had abused her, how horrible. That was the last scene they were brought to. Once back in their common room Draco was glad they didn't have classes today; it was already dark. "Hermione, why didn't you tell someone? Why didn't you at least tell Potter or Weasley?" "I couldn't, I didn't want them to worry about me. I wouldn't have told you, you forced me to. You have to promise me not to tell anyone. Not a soul can know. I would be in so much trouble with my father." "Fine Hermione... I promise."


	4. Problems Worsen

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing other then the plot line...All characters and such belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Problems Worsen**_  
  
The rest of the day passed by quickly; Draco sitting at the desk of his room writing, Hermione sitting on her bed reading. When she came to the end of her book Hermione got up, crossed through the bathroom and knocked on Draco's door. "Come in." was the response shouted back at her. She silently opened his door. "Um...I'm heading off to bed Draco. I will be fine tonight without your company." "Your not going to try anything stupid are you?" "No Draco, I'm not going to do anything other then get a good night sleep." "Alright well then I will see you tomorrow morning." She turned and shut Draco's door behind her then proceeded back to her bedroom.  
  
Once she shut her door she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. Another hand was soon clamped over her mouth. She tried to scream and struggle but her scream came out mute and struggling turned to be pointless. "You told you little bitch. You told!" Hearing the voice piercing through her ears she knew she was in the company of her step- father once again. "I didn't tell... Please don't hurt me." "Don't lie bitch. The concealment charm I put on you vanished." "...So that's how he saw..." She knew she had just screwed up big time. "Who the bloody hell saw? How much did you tell this man?" "Nothing...I told him nothing."  
  
Before she could argue any more he pushed her onto her bed, used his wand to magically tie her wrists and ankles to the bed posts and summoned a long glinting knife. "Why look, if it isn't you favorite toy?" When she looked up at the knife beads of sweat began to form on her skin and the tears that were already flowing began to flow harder. The procedure was how she remembered it; first a charm was placed on her so she wouldn't be able to scream. His hand gripped the knife so tightly his knuckles became white. He ripped off her shirt and pants leaving her virtually nude. It started with words...bitch...liar...fake...worthless being etched into her skin. Phrases were next... horrible mistake...worthless daughter... Last came the most painful he stuck the knife in as far as he dared without taking the chance of her dying then would slowly pull it out.  
  
Each time he drove the knife into her pale and sweaty body blood would begin to glisten at the wound sites. As he pulled out the knife blood would splatter up to inches from the site. At last he vanished the knife. He made a quick movement and put his hands around her throat tightening his grip as he spoke. "You tell him anything further and I swear you will not live the next time we meet. Pleasant dreams..." And with that he was gone almost as quick as he had come and with his departure so was the departure of the silencing spell.  
  
"Draco! Help me! Please..." Barely being able to speak and still gasping and choking for air after almost being strangled she couldn't get many words out. Almost as soon as her call for him died on her lips he broke into the room. "F---ing hell! My god Hermione wha...what happened?" Hermione silently and swiftly raised her hand and pointed to the black book lying open on her desk which had captured the recent scene. "Be back in a second." Draco tied the ribbon around his wrist and set off to see what she just went through.  
  
Those minuets in which Draco was gone were horrible for Hermione. She flinched at every sound and every shadow. Finally after what seemed like hours Draco came back a look of pure terror on his face. Before words were spoken he dashed over to her and pulled out his wand; Hermione flinched as she looked at his wand, it was becoming so hard for her to trust anyone. He used his wand to fix the cuts and wounds that would kill her if left untreated. With every wounds being healed she gasped and moaned in pain. Finally when everything was healed she slide off the bed, stood up, and ran straight to Draco crying into his robes. Why her? Why this life?  
  
Not even the icy prince of Slytherin could be this cold. "Hermione it will be alright. Things will get better. I'll get Potter and Weasley to help you." "No! You...you can't...they can't know...they can't know..." "But Hermione you need help. You can't handle this all on your own. Damn books can't help you this time." "Then...then I'll...I'll confide in you. I'll use you for help." Draco was astounded. Did she know what she was saying? Was she truly aware she was asking for his help? Right now, looking down at her pathetic figure in his arms he couldn't deny her the help she wanted from him. Maybe once things calm down for her he could go back to his sarcasm and icy temper, but most defiantly not now. "Alright Hermione, if you need me and choose me to go to for help I'll be ready and willing."  
  
He vanished her blood covered sheets and replaced them with fresh new ones. He also used his wand to materialize a loose fitting shirt and pants for her to sleep in and changed his clothes over to some more suited for sleeping. He laid down on her bed and allowed her to sleep up against him; her head resting on his outstretched arm. He waited to go to sleep himself until he was sure she had drifted into what he thought was going to be a very bad nightmare.  
  
Hours after he had finally drifted off to sleep he awoke to find it was morning. After he had gotten out of bed and once again used magic to change clothes and make it appear as though he had taken a shower Hermione began to scream and yell. "No...I didn't...I didn't... I didn't tell...Please...please leave me alone..." Draco couldn't take any more of it; he walked over to her and gently shook her awake. She yet again violently flinched away from his touch. "Hermione...Hermione...It's alright, it's me." She slowly calmed down then stood up and pulled him into a warm embrace.  
  
After allowing her to shower and get dressed he met her in their common room. "Hermione come sit down we need to discuss some thing's." She hesitantly sat down next to him on their black leather couch. "Look, we need to make some decisions. Today classes start and I know people will get suspicious if we seem to be acting friendly to each other. I was just wondering how you wanted to handle things." "Draco, I had honestly never given this any thought. I...I don't know what to do." "I had come up with an idea, I had been thinking about it all morning. When we head down for meals and things you will have to walk down shortly before me. I will still keep you in my sight so that nothing will happen but yet it won't look like we are entering together. When you go to your other classes make sure you stay with Potter and Weasley, as much as I dislike them at least you can't be hurt in their presence. Next when we have a class where Gryffindor and Slytherin are combined I will have to throw some insults your way so no one thinks anything is different. Just know I don't necessarily mean them. And lastly, luckily we always end with a Gryffindor and Slytherin combined class. Make sure when it is time to leave you stick with Potter and Weasley once you get to the corridor where you have to spilt from them I should be there shortly to walk behind you up to our common room. Will that work?" "Yes, but can you...can you please not call me a mud...mud...mudblood?" As she said the word a single solitary tear leaked out of her left eye. "Yes alright, I won't call you a mudblood unless absolutely necessary. Well we better be going or we'll be late for our classes. I will meet you at potions last period make sure you walk slowly so I can walk behind you. Goodbye."  
  
Hermione slowly stood up, went into her room to grab her bag and then set off out of the common room and began heading towards the Muggle Studies classroom. For the first time in her life she actually missed Draco Malfoy. 


	5. Past Ways Return

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing...All belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Past Ways Return**_  
  
The day passed by fairly uneventful. Hermione received very little homework from her classes, all of which she managed to get done during lunch. Everything was going to plan. Draco would lurk behind her until she entered her classes, there she would be with Harry and Ron.  
  
But now, the class she most dreaded was upon her; Potions with the Slytherin's. As she entered the classroom it was completely full. She was the last person to arrive, other then the Professor. As she turned her head to look towards the Slytherin side of the room she noticed Draco giving her a small smile completely unnoticed by his fellow Slytherin's. She knew what was coming next and she prepared herself for the insult.  
  
"Why look, if it isn't bookworm Granger. Why isn't your head in a book Granger, where it belongs?" He yelled this across the classroom making especially sure the Slytherin's heard him. "Just ignore him," were the comments said from Harry and Ron.  
  
Tears began to well up in her eyes. No one saw these except of course the only one who would be paying close attention for signs such as these. Once he saw the tears that she did such a good job of hiding he was furious with himself.  
  
Why did that comment affect her so, he thought. He quickly realized his mistake. Oh god damn it, her first father's insults. Why the hell didn't I think of that?  
  
Hermione tried to think of something she could shout out to him so that he would pick up how he was hurting her. Images of her blood related father flashed through her mind. '_Why are you such a know it all Granger? Go back to reading those god damn books of yours.'_ Oh how many times she was told that. Instantly she thought of something. So easy, so clear, "Oh lighten up Malfoy."  
  
The message was immediately clear to him, he had gone too far. As he opened his mouth to repair the damage done he was saved by the arrival of Professor Snape. He would no longer have to insult her farther, at least not today.  
  
"Today class you will be reading through chapter seventeen, I expect you take adequate notes for studying, for tomorrow you will have a test on it."  
  
Class went by much quicker then expected. As soon as they were dismissed she walked with Harry and Ron talking freely like she used to be able to do. As far as she could tell they noticed nothing different. She was glad they noticed nothing and yet it also hurt her. Draco had noticed, he knew when she wasn't telling him the whole story, why couldn't they? Her friends of six years couldn't even notice when her enemy had.  
  
As she entered her common room she threw her bag in the corner and plopped down on the couch burying her head in the pillow. The pillow soon became dotted with little tears as they continued to fall from her face.  
  
"Out of everything he could have said he had to pick something like that. Even calling me a mudblood would have been better." As she said this she was completely unaware of who was standing behind her. "I'll keep that in mind. I'm sorry Hermione." "Draco how could you have said that? After all that I told you."  
  
"Hermione I...I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean any of it. I...I just..." For once the famed Draco Malfoy was at a loss for words. "Draco, I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken it so badly." She stood up and ran across to him. She buried her head in his robes allowing herself to be held. "Hermione, you don't have to apologize, it's my fault. I'm sorry, please forgive me."  
  
She couldn't believe it, the famous Draco Malfoy who was above everyone was asking for her forgiveness. Of course she was going to forgive him and yet class just showed her it was the same Malfoy. Everyday since Malfoy found out the truth she had a battle going on in her head. She wanted to be able to trust him and yet look at their past. Could she really trust him not to hurt her? Well for now, she had to try. "Of course I forgive you, if I didn't who would I have to keep me safe?" Draco had to suppress a laugh; he was keeping a mudblood safe. Oh what would his father say...? He could see it now 'Draco I am thoroughly disappointed in you. Hanging around with a mudblood could you seek no lower?' He laughed imaging the scene in his mind.  
  
"Draco, why are you laughing?" Hermione asked curiously. "Oh it's nothing, I was just thinking of my father." Surprisingly to him Hermione jumped away from him looking startled. "Oh Draco, I'm sorry. I forgot about your father. You will be in so much trouble with him if he finds out." He took a step closer to her pulling her close to him. "So what? I don't care. I've been in trouble with him before, it's nothing new. Don't worry about me; now you are in much more danger."

* * *

**A/N**: I just wanted to let all my fans and readers know that on July 18th till August 6th I will be gone at camp, unable to update. (While I'm gone keep those reviews coming)  
  
I should be able to update a few more chapters before I leave. Once I return I promise I will update with longer chapters and such for the three week wait.  
  
Thanks for reviewing; any and all questions can be emailed to hyperthought17yahoo.com 


	6. Meetings

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing...All characters and such belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
**_Chapter Six: Meetings_**  
  
Hermione stretched and slowly got up out of bed. For once in her life she was actually glad it was Sunday and she had no classes. The week had gotten better since Monday. Draco became more cautious when insulting her and she was getting used to handling the insults. She had passed her Potions test with flying colors, which in turn relieved some of the stress put on her.  
  
Today was the first visit to Hogsmead of the year. She would be going with her friends, Harry and Ron. Today maybe, just for today things could go back to the way they were. "Hermione I need to talk to you." So it seemed Draco had just got out of the shower. As she made her way to the bathroom steam clouded over her face. "Draco can't you turn the fan on when your in the shower so that the steam doesn't take over this place." A smile formed on her lips as she stated this fact. Draco just smirked at the comment. "Yes well, I will try to remember that. As for why I called you..." He put down the comb and gel he was previously using to fix his hair that was now gelled into place. "Hermione, I just wanted to make sure you feel secure about this today. After all Hogsmead is not exactly the safest place to be..."  
  
"Yes Draco, I feel fine about this and can't wait to meet up with Harry and Ron. I will stay with them all day and get them to drop me off here when we return. Now by the way what are your plans for the day?" She let a small smile play at her lips without it showing through just as Draco had done countless of times.  
  
"I will be spending the day wandering the stores and shops of Hogsmead, like you. I have been mailed by my father with a small list of things he needs me to pick up." Draco said in calm but edgy voice as if daring her to ask more specific questions. "Ah, but I thought your mother turned your father into Azkaban prison?" She was very curious as to why his father would be mailing him and as to his whereabouts. If Draco's father was out of Azkaban that could make things even more complicated for them. "Yes well, you see...I'm really surprised you haven't heard. My father happened to escape out of Azkaban, only to be caught by Aurors. Now with the dementors joining forces with Voldemort the security has been more... lax I guess you could say. So he has been getting mail to me every so often."  
  
Hermione glanced down at her watch, "oh my Draco I'm really sorry but I must be going, I promised I would be meeting Harry and Ron in front of the Gryffindor Dorm by 10:00. Well goodbye, have a good day." "Yes, you to Hermione, be safe." He said to her retreating back. I hope this day goes according to plan without any surprises.

_ Draco,  
Yes, I'm sure you are wondering why the hell I would be writing to you. Well I have a few shall we say errands I need done. Along with this letter you will find I have sent you some money as well. When you go into Hogsmead I need you to pick me up a few things. The owl will hang around until it has received all the items from you so you best make sure you get them all. I require:  
  
**1 Firebolt broomstick  
2 Sets of Advanced Potion ingredients** (Mention the Malfoy name at the store and the owner will be glad to sell the sets to you)  
**1 copy of Advanced and Dark Potions** (Once again mention the Malfoy name)  
** 1 Vile of Dragon's Blood**  
  
Seeing to it as I can only estimate the costs I will allow you to keep the remaining money. Once again make sure you find everything or there could be dire consequences in your near future.  
  
Lucius_  
  
Draco pocketed the letter and pile of gold; this was going to be one hell of a day. He went down to the Great Hall and watched as Hermione, Potter, and Weasley departed. He waiting a few minuets then followed suit and left the building soon there after entering Hogsmead.

* * *

Hermione was finally getting to spend a day under normal circumstances. She Harry and Ron first headed over to the Quidditch shop. She tried to go over to the Book Shop first but was of course over ruled by the two boys.  
  
"Harry, Ron please. You've seen what's in this shop countless times before now can we head over to the book shop?" She was getting tired of waiting watching the two children wander around touching each and every broomstick on display. "Honestly, you're acting like little kids." "Oh alright, let's go Ron the Professor is getting angry." Ron doubled over in laughter.  
  
As they left the Quidditch store Hermione followed by Harry and Ron went straight to the book store. "I'll only be a second guys I promise, I know which books I need." She went around the shop grabbing this and that dropping a total of seventeen books of varying sizes on the counter to pay for. "Uh that will come to a total of three galleons and twelve sickels." After paying she called Harry and Ron over to help her carry her new found library. "God Hermione, did you buy out the whole store?" Ron complained after lifting one of the three bags. Hermione just shrugged his comment off.  
  
"Hey, Ron, Hermione; why don't we go get some butterbeers, my treat?" "Yeah, sure Harry, that would be great." "Sure mate, s'long as your treating of course." Ron playfully punched Harry's shoulder.  
  
As they sat down at a table Hermione glanced around to see which other Hogwarts students were there. She had to force herself not to gasp when her eyes fell on Draco. He had his head propped up on his right hand while his left hand was gently massaging a cut that was fresh and still bleeding. It took all her self control to keep from running over to him. Harry, curious as to what had Hermione so distracted turned to see Malfoy. "Hey Ron look, it seems Malfoy got himself in a fight. Maybe the Aurors were trying to take him to Azkaban." Ron let out a laugh causing Draco to turn around and see them.  
  
His face then showed an expression of panic as he quickly got up and left not meeting Hermione's eye contact once.

* * *

"Shit, she was not meant to see." Draco murmured as he left the pub. He quickly ducked into a small alley off to the side of the pub. His thoughts wandered back to what happened.  
  
_ He had just finished getting all of the required items on Lucius's list. "I hope your happy father. Once again I have done your bidding." Not knowing he would get a response he was soon grabbed and pulled into a small gap between two shops. His eyes soon met the sight of his father all dirty and bruised. At first he thought his father was holding a wand but soon realized it was a dagger.  
  
"So Draco it seems you have got all that was needed." He grabbed the bags Draco had and quickly scanned everything over making sure all was there. "I thought I was supposed to mail this to you." Icy rage filled his eyes as he stared at the pathetic man in front of him whom he was forced to call father.  
  
"Well there was a slight change of plans. I can't have the Ministry tracking me now can I? Look, in future times there will be more shall we say requests I will need filled. As for now I need to get going." He looked down into the eyes of his son. "Oh and Draco just to make sure you don't forget what lies ahead of you here is a little reminder." Before Draco had time to react he had been slashed across his left cheek. The blood began to flow immediately, while he was distracted his father took that time to leave. For when Draco looked up again his father had gone.  
  
A very rare scene took place next. Draco slide down the side of the wall and began to cry silent tears of rage. The salty tears continued to sting his cut as they ran down his cheek mixing into a red drop of salty blood before hitting the ground. "I'll kill that bastard before I die. I'll make sure of it." Draco made a silent promise to himself._  
  
He got up and apparated to right outside the school gates. He pulled the hood of his cloak up so no one would be able to see his face. He went straight to his dorm room. He threw off his cloak and laid down on the couch. The drops of blood continued to freely fall off of his face. They made red streaks as they slid down the leather couch forming a small puddle of blood on the floor. The last thing he said before he fell asleep..."Hermione please come home safely."

* * *

**A/N**: Once again I just wanted to remind my fans and readers that on July 18th till August 6th I will be gone at camp, unable to update. (While I'm gone keep those reviews coming)  
  
I might be able to update before I leave if not enjoy the cliffy. Once I return I promise I will update with longer chapters and such for the three week wait. 


	7. Like Father Like Son?

Disclaimer: I own nothing...all belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Seven: Like Father Like Son**

"I'll be right back guys." Hermione, as calmly as she could, got up from the table and made her way to the ladies room. Once out of view from Harry and Ron she rushed into the bathroom; luckily for her no one was inside. She pulled out her wand and magically locked the door shut. Once enclosed in nothing but privacy she slide down the door and fell onto the floor. "What...what happened to him?" She was shaking and utterly speechless. Obviously Draco had a run in with someone but whom? Could it have been his father? But his father was supposedly locked up in Azkaban; how could he have escaped?

She slowly started to collect her thoughts and stand up. She would need to make some excuse to tell Harry and Ron so that she would be able to make her way back to Hogwarts. It was as though her brain was composed of two entirely different sides. She wanted desperately to get back to Draco and yet since when did she start to care about him as a friend? Well, her conflicting thoughts would have to wait; right now she needed to make sure he was alright.

She unlocked the bathroom door and made her way back towards Harry and Ron. "Guy's I just realized I haven't finished my Transfiguration assignments I need to head back and complete them." As the words flowed from her mouth the thoughts flowing in her head were of another sort, 'they won't know it's not my homework that needs tending to.' 'I need to get back to make sure he is alright.' Harry and Ron both of whom knew this was exactly like Hermione, getting worked up over an assignment that wasn't even due for another week, also knew it was pointless to argue. "Alright Hermione, we will help you carry your books back to your dorm."

Ron took a bag of her books as Harry took another bag, leaving Hermione with one tiny bag to carry. Within ten minuets they had made their way back to Hogwarts and Hermione stared at Harry and Ron's retreating backs. It was still early so she guessed they were making their way back to Hogsmede. She grabbed her bags and threw them into a corner of the common room. Draco was what had her attention now.

Draco was lying on the couch wet with blood, with a puddle of it on the floor. From where she stood he appeared to be asleep, or at least she hoped he was. She rushed over and knelt down beside him getting down to eye level with him. "Draco... Draco please answer. What happened?" After a few seconds had passed he blinked a few times then preceded to open his eyes.

"Hermione? Why are you here so soon?" Even though his eyes gave the illusion that he was dead tired his words were spoken to give evidence otherwise. "I see you in the pub with a fresh slash across your face and blood dripping down and you expect me not to follow you home? Draco, please tell me what happened to you?"

All the anger that had built up from dealing with his father he could hold in check no longer. "Why the hell should I tell you Granger?" He stood up showing his higher ranking over her. "Draco I just want to help." "I don't need _your _help thanks." He looked down at her watching the tears swell up in her eyes. "Dra...Draco why won't you let me help you? I can't help if I don't know what happened." "Who the fuck are you to try and help me? You filthy mudblood. I don't need your help and never will." The tears that were threatening to fall began to drip down from her cheeks. Why was he doing this to her?

As he looked down at her a part of his newly established heart began to break. She didn't deserve this, why was he venting his anger out at her leaving her to deal with it? A voice in the back of his head was telling him 'Stop it! Stop it! She never did anything to you. She's trying to help you! Just let her in, drop your mask. You're not dealing with your father, you're dealing with Hermione.' And yet in perfect unison a clear echo was repeating what he didn't need to hear 'Keep going! Keep going! She's a mudblood and doesn't deserve to be in your presence. You don't need her help, no one does.'

"Stay out of my sight mudblood." He turned and stormed into his room bolting the door behind him. He threw himself down on his bed; his white clean sheets soon became red with his blood. He quickly did a spell to stop the bleeding yet he knew nothing on how to completely vanish the cut, like he really cared about that now anyway.

Before putting his wand away he did a quick spell to sound proof the room, allowing no sound to escape out. After placing his wand on the bedside table he let out a bloodcurdling scream. "Why the hell did I ever have to be born with that fucking excuse of a father I have? Why the hell did I have to be born at all?" All the anger left him leaving him rapped up in his own grief and guilt. "Why did I lash out at her? Why? God she is never going to forgive me. Why do I have to be the only one who knows the truth about her? Why do I have to be the one she relies on?"

He was furious with himself. How could he have let this happen? He was always so controlling of himself, why? Why the one time he let things slip his anger had to be directed at Hermione? Why? How was he ever going to make this up to her?

She couldn't pick herself up. She was too weak and the tears were falling too hard. Why didn't she just leave him alone? Why did she have to interfere into his life? She had put enough pressure on him.

"God, he is never going to want to see me again. Why couldn't my father had killed me off when he had the chance? After all this he's right, I am nothing but a mistake, I cause nothing but pain."

The carpet below her was dotted with drops where her tears continued to fall. She leaned against the couch resting her head down on her knees. "The one time I show who I am to another person it causes nothing put pain and hurt to them and me. When am I going to learn? I don't deserve him as a friend at all; all I do is screw up and cause mistakes. I wish I was never born."

The scene that had just taken place continued to repeat over and over again in her head. What she didn't know was that it was also replaying in Draco's mind.


	8. Hate vs Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing...all belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Eight: Hate vs. Love**

Draco was sprawled out on his bed watching the sun drop and darkness overcome all outside of his window. Thunderclouds that rested in the sky began to give way and allow the gallons of rain to pour down onto the grounds. "Perfect setting to reflect my mood," he stated. It was 11:50 pm and this horrible day was coming to a close. Just as a flash of lightning illuminated the sky a solid black owl tapped on his window demanding entry. "Now what," he flicked his wrist using a small bit of wandless magic taught to him by his father, allowing the owl entry. It flew over to him and landed on his bed, a puddle of rain water starting to form where it stood. He quickly untied the letter from the owls' leg and sent it on its way. His hands began to shake as he read the letter.

_Dear Draco, _

_As the days pass you become ever closer to receiving the dark mark and your loyalties sworn to the dark Lord Voldemort._

_This past evening a death well past due has been finally carried out. I am of course talking about non-other then your dearest mother. I seemed to notice you becoming closer to her and she of course would stand by you in every fight involving the discussion of your shall we say 'initiation.' And so I have taken care of that and relieved her of her daily living. _

_I would like you to take this as a reminder of what can happen to you or anyone that you associate with if you choose not to accept the dark mark. _

_Draco we never really loved you, just as I have never really loved your mother, now that mistake has been taken care of. _

_I would advise you to remember this when deciding whether or not it is your wish to accept the dark mark. _

_Lucius _

Drops of salt water began to hit the letter as fresh tears began to fall from his eyes. The Icy Slytherin Prince was losing his battle with keeping emotions in check. He dropped the letter on his bed and slid down the side, now sitting on the floor. The only one to have ever cared about him was now dead..."but did she ever really care?" he stated aloud.

Once again the sound proof spell was used on his walls; almost subconsciously he reached for what had helped him deal with his pain thus far. Now in his hands resided not a wand but a small silver dagger. He took it and at first pressed gently down on his forearm, staying clear of his vein for the time being at least, then began to press the dagger harder until blood began to surface around the dagger blade. He pulled the blade down his arm making a line of blood following the blade.

For the first time in his life the intense emotional pain was too great to be relieved by the dagger. Now not only did he feel the emotion pain but physical was added as well. He used a spell to close the wounds but keep the scar. Maybe he did deserve all this, after all it was his fault his mother was dead. He screamed and screamed just waiting for the pain to somehow go away... relief never came. There was no moon out that night so in turn his room was pitch black as he extinguished the last reading light. Sleep did not overcome him easily but finally the tears that had been flowing continuously since first reading the letter ceased and he fell into an uneasy nightmare filled sleep.

Hermione woke from a very light sleep. Today was back to classes and she would just have to hope that maybe by some miracle Draco would forgive her. She got dressed and headed out into the common room. She had not heard Draco's door close so she knew he was still behind it.

Cautiously she walked up and knocked on the door, "Draco, I...I just thought I'd tell you we have classes soon." After some shuffling from behind the door a gruff response was shouted back, "Granger go fuck a professor and leave me alone." She closed her eyes, just as a tear slipped down her cheek, to help regain her stature then slowly turned and left. Unknown to her his cruel response was not because of last night, no he was willing to ask for forgiveness for that, no it was for an entirely different reason.

He fell back asleep and awoke to a soft pounding on his door. "Mr. Malfoy, may I enter?" Professor Dumbledore stood on the opposite side of the door holding the pathetic shell of Draco Malfoy. "...Yes Professor, of course." He picked up his wand and used it to unlock his door. Dumbledore slowly stepped into the room and Draco could swear that he lost the twinkle in his eyes when they fell on him.

"Draco I have been informed of the circumstances and I must offer my most sincere apologies. There will be no penalty for missing today's classes and I have informed the teachers so they are well aware. But you must be at your classes tomorrow..." He did look truly sincere as he said this and yet Draco could tell he really had no feelings to back up his claims. "Yes sir, I will be at them." Draco was in no mood to snap at Dumbledore and suffer the punishment. Dumbledore got up and left the room leaving the door slightly open.

He laid awake reading and re-reading the letter more tears welling up with each reading. He heard Hermione's bedroom dorm slam, in turn signally dinner was over. He had made it through one day, one day down in the endless journey that makes up my life.

Draco got up and silently left his room completely unaware that Hermione was watching him. His eyes were glazed over with a look of loneliness and emptiness and his head was held down low looking at the ground, not at all a look for the famed Draco Malfoy.

She waited till he left then entered his room hoping to find some sort of a clue for what is going on with him, after all he completely cut classes yesterday. As she looks around his room a sudden ping hit her heart. His bed was unmade and a silver dagger lay at the foot of his bed with dried blood encrusted on it. "God, what did he do?" She whispered in a hushed voice. Her eyes then fell on the letter that lay open on his bed. As she picked it up she could feel that it was still damp and she instantly knew he must have been crying. She quickly read through it and was almost in tears by the time she was through. "Oh god; Draco why didn't you tell me?" So this would explain why his emotions were on high.

"So now you're going to go and feel sorry for me are you Granger?" Draco had been standing behind the half closed door the whole time. Hermione dropped the letter and immediately tensed. "Draco, I'm sorry but I had to know what was bothering you. It hurts me so much to see you like this." A sole tear dropped down his cheek and she caught it with her finger. She studied it until he suddenly slapped her finger causing the tear to vanish.

"Granger we have an hour left before class and I am certainly not going to waste it by standing here and listen to you pity me." He stepped out of his own bedroom leaving her standing there. He headed down to the lake and sat at the base of a tree near the edge of the forbidden forest. He heard a shuffle behind him but thought nothing of it.

He rested his head on his knees and let the tears fall down his paled cheeks. A hand was quickly placed over his mouth and his was moved to standing position. "So this is what has become of Draco Malfoy? You are a pathetic excuse for a Malfoy, and a pathetic excuse for a person." The drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy erupted from behind him. "You killed mother you bastard. You fucking bastard! Why can't you just leave me alone?" The will to fight had certainly not left the young son. "Just making sure you got the letter Draco which it seems to be evident you did. You know it really is your fault she's dead, your thoughts of betrayal to our Lord." "Just shut up father, shut up!" He could take no more of this "Don't speak to me in that tone boy. And Draco before I leave Malfoy's don't cry!" Lucius slapped Draco knocking him to the ground before leaving.

Hermione who had been watching from the castle steps took off running heading towards Draco. She got to him and sat down pulling him to a sitting position. Last time when she had asked him if he was alright it got her to the position she was in now, so this time she kept her mouth shut. Draco just continued to cry and rested his head on her shoulder. She gasped slightly hoping he was aware of what he was doing. "Hermione I..." He began to try to tell her he was sorry because now he needed some support more then ever no matter who it came from. "Draco, it's ok. It's ok to cry, don't listen to your father." She tried to be comforting knowing that this was her chance to get back into his life. "I don't have a father." He raised his head just long enough to look into her eyes. Then he dropped his head back onto her shoulder as the tears began to flow harder. "Why mum? It's all my fault...my fault she's dead...my fault he killed her...all my fault." She knew not what to say so she just allowed him to rest on her shoulder as she enjoyed her company. Just allowing her to be there for him now made up for all the past days.


	9. Skull vs Snake vs Lion

_Disclaimer: I own nothing..._

**Chapter Nine: Skull vs. Snake vs. Lion**

Having regained some strength he lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. As his glazed silver eyes met her brown ones a small thought rushed through his mind. 'This is right.' He brushed away all tears then with his Slytherin composure returning he clearly stated, "Tell _anyone_ about this and I swear to god there will be punishments in _your_ future." He stood up and walked away from her with his robes billowing out behind him.

Following suit Hermione stood up and started walking towards the school thinking one thing, 'He's back.'

--------------------------------------------------

The day passed uneventfully; classes went smoothly Hermione being her know-it-all self, Draco being a brat. Little did he know how drastically things were going to change for him...

--------------------------------------------------

He glanced over at the clock, 9:59 pm it read. "Way too early to go to bed," he muttered. As the clock switched over to 10 pm his door burst open revealing his father. "Well if it isn't daddy dearest," he muttered. "Come to murder me as well father?" The famous Slytherin smirk played at his lips. "Shut it Draco, actually I've come to get you, your master requested a visit." The smirk began to show through on his own lips. Some would say like father like son, others would say bastards alike, if Hermione was there she'd say 'I see no similarity.'

Lucius grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him into the fire place. In seconds they were transported to what Draco believed to be the basement in the Malfoy Manor. As he stepped out of the fire place a grotesque sight met his eyes, Lord Voldemort. In reality all he could see were the red slits of his eyes, other wise the Lord was cloaked in a long black cloak. No, it was not his looks that made him grotesque to Draco. It was the fact that he was up and walking. In truth Draco wanted Voldemort to be gone just as much as Potter, not that he would ever admit that.

Draco bowed a low, long held bow. "You called my Lord?" "So, it would seem you at least taught your son some manners Lucius." Voldemort's voice dripped with the sound of pure malice. "Draco, you have been brought here tonight to be accepted into the bond and group of Death Eaters." Draco's face considerably paled, he didn't want this, but he didn't want to be killed either. "Yes, my Lord." He stiffly replied.

Lucius rolled up the sleeve of Draco's robe exposing his forearm. Voldemort came closer and touched his wand to the skin on the soon to be Death Eater. It was all Draco could do but to look away. A spell was murmured; not that Draco heard it, the blood was pounding so hard it was all he could hear. The next thing he knew a searing, intense pain was felt where Voldemort's wand had come into contact with his skin. It was as though millions of tiny razors were cutting into his skin forming a complicated pattern of intertwining lines and curves.

After what felt like hours to him he watched slowly as Voldemort backed away from him and nodded towards the ground. Draco gulped before he turned to look at his arm. He had to hold back a scream and only lightly gasped as he looked down at what had used to be his pure, untouched arm. The sign of Voldemort, a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth, was embedded into his skin. All of the lines were quite visible. His blood was swelling near the site and the skulls/snakes lines were shown as glittering red.

Lucius who was watching his closely for even the slightest mistake calmly replied, "Do not worry Draco the blood lines will fade. It will be invisible... except when you are being called of course," he replied smugly. With that he was excused to leave. Once back at Hogwarts he collapsed onto his bed fully clothed and fell fast asleep.

He awoke only to his horror to find he was twenty minuets late for his first class, Potions with the Gryffindors. Since he was fully clothed he used his wand to perform a simply spell making his clothes fresh, as though he had never worn them. Having no time to gel his hair back it hung limply in his face blocking his cold silver eyes from view.

"Well Mr. Malfoy it would seem you have finally decided to grace us with your presence." Snape looked down upon him with a sneer that raised his anger considerably. Snape looked so much like Lucius when he drew that look upon his face. "Mr. Malfoy partners have been assigned and yours is Ms. Granger, I suggest you get to work." He sneered once more at him before turning his attention back to grading assignments.

"So I have to work with you Granger? Joy..." He plopped down in his chair and just sat back watching Hermione do the work, like she needs my help anyway, he thought. "Draco, are you going to help or just sit there?" He stared at her before answering, "Do not address me by my first name in public Granger." He gave a quick glance meeting her eyes before his hand swiped across the table knocking off a series of potion vials. Once they came in contact with the ground a big cloud of silver gas erupted quickly filling the room. "Everyone outside now!" Snape shouted. It was as though a bomb had gone off everyone was racing for the door as Draco took his merry way.

Snape picked up Draco by his collar and shoved him out the door before closing it himself. The Slytherin's arranged themselves behind Draco while the Gryffindor's did the same behind Hermione. "Explain, both of you." Snape glared at them, a look Draco was purely used to. "Sir, Malfoy knocked over the vials purposefully." Hermione tried to explain. Snape looked at her as though she was sprouting three heads. "Mr. Malfoy what do you have to say?" He glanced at Draco giving him a death glare. "I did no such thing sir, it's Granger. She is trying to frame me." He smirked looking over at the awestruck Gryffindors. Everyone knew it was Malfoy, even a furious Snape. "Well since neither of you seems to want to tell me the truth both of you will have detention in my classroom tonight. Be there promptly at 8 o'clock both of you. Class dismissed."

The Slytherin's and Gryffindor's left leaving Hermione, Harry, and Ron facing a smirking Draco. "Malfoy what the bloody hell was that?" Hermione shouted, "You got me detention, I could be using that time studying but no, thanks to you I will have to spend it in your _and_ Snape's presence." She was growing red in the face as she continued to shout. "God Granger shut up I'm not deaf." She sneered at Malfoy then stormed off Harry and Ron following closely behind after giving him glares that would have him dead on the ground twice over if looks could kill.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! I had a blast at camp. Thanks to all my reviewers. However I have something to discuss... I have plenty more ideas for this story, and I'm sure y'all will love all of them but...

I NEED REVIEWS!

Please review; and get your friends to review. I hope to hit 100 reviews within the next five chapters. Please help this happen.

Feel free to email me with questions or comments. I love to hear from you guys, make my inbox full!

Email: (it can also be found on my lookup.)

You can also Instant Message me at ShatteredxAbyss (for AIM)

Thanks y'all.


	10. The Detention, The Cover, The Meeting, T...

Disclaimer: I own nothing other then the plot...all characters and such belong to J.K. Rowling...

* * *

_**The Detention, The Cover, The Meeting, The Facts**_

He looked over at his clock and saw it was 7:45 pm, 15 minuets before they were expected at the potions classroom for detention. He pushed he blonde hair out of his faced and thought, 'Well, I guess now is as good as any time to tell her.' He calmly crossed through their shared bathroom and knocked on her door.

"You can come in Draco, it's unlocked." He swiftly entered the room and sat down next to her on her bed. He swallowed before continuing bracing himself for her reaction. "Hermione, I'm terribly sorry as to what happened in the past few days. I've just had so much going on and I didn't know how to deal with it all. Today was just an act; I needed somewhere to be tonight because some of the other Slytherin's wanted to meet with me to discuss my mother." He looked down at the floor, his Slytherin attitude laid in ruins inside of him. Before he could say anything further she flung herself at him and pulled him into a hug even he couldn't get out of. "Oh Draco, of course I forgive you. I'm sorry for meddling but I really did need to know what was wrong. And as for tonight you better find some way to make it up to me. After all this is one night of studying lost." She changed her tone of voice to a false air of seriousness to state the last few words. Once Draco was free from her embrace he lowered his lips until they connected with hers only for a few seconds. "I do believe that will make it up to you." The trademark Slytherin smirk appeared back onto his face as he looked down a totally confused and dumbfounded Hermione.

"I...but...you evil little..." he put his finger to her lips to silence her. It was known to both very clearly now that they might have something more then just a small friendship between them. "We need to go down to Snape's. Go first as it's already 7:56. I will be down shortly after." As she heard the time she jumped off her bed and dashed out the door not wanting to be late. She only hoped that they would not be doing anything too complicated as she had far too much already on her mind.

"Well it would seem I haven't lost my touch," the proud Slytherin snickered aloud. He lifted himself from her bed and following suit made his way down to the dungeons only hoping he wouldn't be too late.

He entered the dungeon only to find Hermione standing near Snape's desk with a faint tint of pink on her cheeks, no doubt left from her reaction to his little 'make-up' kiss, and Snape glaring at him showing that he was late. "You're late Mr. Malfoy. Take care that it doesn't happen again." Snape spit out the words as though they were on fire. "Today you and Ms. Granger will be cleaning the potions classroom by hand without magic." He took both their wands and locked them behind a magic cabinet. "It will open only when the room is clean. When it opens you both will be free to go." With that he turned and left heading towards his private studies hoping he would have a classroom left when he returned in the morning.

A few hours into the detention Draco was reaching up to grab a potion vial when he heard Hermione gasp from behind him. Within a few seconds after her gasp a searing pain raced through his arm. He dropped down off the step ladder he had been on and fell to the floor. He grasped his arm holding as tight as possible; his eyes shown pure agony. Hermione kept her distance waiting for an explanation.

"Her...Hermione I didn't want it...I didn't want it...forced to get it...would be killed...friends threatened to be killed...don't want to loose you again...help me please..." He couldn't speak in full sentences, he could only manage to get out various words for the pain was too intense. Hermione dashed over to him and dropped to the floor near him. By now tears were streaking down his face escaping through the corners of his tightly shut eyes. "Draco, there is nothing I can do what does this mean?" She pulled him near to her and brushed the tears off his face. "A... a summoning...must for me please...say I'm sick...no one can know...too disgraceful." And with that he slowly strode over to the fire and flooed to great the Dark Lord.

As she watched him leave all she could think of was one phrase of words he said 'don't want to loose you again.' She didn't know if he meant to say it, or if he was unaware he actually told her but now she knew for a fact that he cared for her as more then just a friend.

He arrived once again in the Malfoy basement this, time there was also twenty other deatheaters present. Once he entered the circle surrounding the Dark Lord the pain in his arm disappeared completely. "Greeting my fellow followers, I have called you to introduce our youngest deatheater to join our ranks, Draco Malfoy." As Voldemort finished speaking silence filled the room. Draco could tell even though all eyes were hidden by black hoods all eyes were on him.

"We now have the dementors on our side leaving the cells of Azkaban completely unguarded. With this new assent we can expect to attack the school of Hogwarts sometime in the spring. That is all I wish to tell you for today now be gone." The Dark Lord looked around the group, his eyes meeting each follower. Only one follower was stupid enough to speak after being dismissed he was killed instantly. Draco heard his screams just as he flood back to Hogwarts, back to his room.

Hermione was just finishing up as McGonagall stormed into the room muttering under her breath. Hermione could only catch small phrases such as 'How long can he keep them here?... Honestly it's 1 in the morning...' Only then did Hermione realize how long she'd been here. "Ms. Granger you are free to leav...Where is Mr. Malfoy?" "He got violently ill and dashed back to our chambers. I said I would finish up the rest and retrieve his wand when down." Professor McGonagall then unlocked the cabinet handed Hermione her wand and stated, "Ms. Granger I will accompany you back to your dorm as it is late and I would like to check on Mr. Malfoy's condition."

Both teacher and student made their way the head chambers. Hermione followed McGonagall in as she made her way to the bathroom. She knocked on the door three times and said "Mr. Malfoy would you mind opening the door." She paused waiting for him to let her in while Hermione stood in the background wondering what was going on. "Um I'd rather not get up Professor. The door is open you may let yourself in." McGonagall opened the door and upon seeing the sight of Draco sitting in the corner near the toilet and the faint smell of sickness in the air quickly said, "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy I just wanted to check on your condition. I shall see you tomorrow. Good night." She left as quickly as she had come and Hermione entered the bathroom, not repulsed by the smell.

"Draco what happened at the meeting?" She looked down at him only concern in her eyes. He looked up and said, "He killed someone for speaking...The Dark Lord killed a man for merely speaking..." He turned back to the toilet and vomited some more. His stomach kept heaving even after all its continents had been emptied. "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry you had to witness that, Is there anything I can do?" She sat down near him and gently rubbed his back not aware of how awkward this scene really was. "No, nothing, but that's not all, an attack is planned this spring on the school. Something has to be done..." Upon ending this sentence his head disappeared once more by the toilet and his stomach continued to heave. Hermione just sat there in shock. What can be done she thought, what can be done...

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I just got a new laptop and had to move all files over and other related things. I promise to update more frequently in the future.

A note of praise to go out to all reviewers. I got more reviews for the previous chapter and I hope to get even more for this one.

Once again to remind you all...

I NEED REVIEWS!

Please review; and get your friends to review. I hope to hit 100 reviews within the next four chapters. Please help this happen.

Thanks goes out to all who have reviewed and all who plan on doing so in the near future. Its not that hard to review just click the review button just below this and review. I love to her your comments .

Thats all for now until the next chapter I leave you with this...

Draco: You guys really should review this story...I want to know how I will be affected next and how my life will change...It would seem the author has some plans that will only come out when she recieves some more reviews. So get reviewing so I can find out what happens to my life....


	11. Time to Make a Change

_**Disclaimer: The usual...I don't own Harry Potter and such... **_

**_A/N: A huge sorry goes out to all of my fans. I came to a road block in the writting of this story. The story will continue but for now post's may not be as often. I promise, that chapter's will get longer in the near future and this will be something to look foward to. Well, enjoy this small portion of the upcoming chapter. _**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: PART 1**_

Draco awoke the next morning to find himself sprawled out in his bed, and yet the problem lay with the fact that he had no idea how he had got there. He turned to look at his clock and found it to be 7:00. He lay back down and continued to force his mind to think back to what happened the night before. Slowly, piece by piece, the facts and events began to come back to him. Voldemort was going to attack the school. He had to do something. The blame would lie with him if something happened to anyone at the school.

Coming to his decision he swung his legs off the bed and stood up. His head was pounding and his vision continued to move in and out of focus but he knew he needed to fight it all and just get to Dumbledore. With in what seemed like seconds, he had showered and dressed and was heading out of the common room shared between him and the lady who was coming quickly after him.

Hermione called after him, hoping he would hear her as he seemed to be swaying on his feet. "Draco, where are you going?" Without turning around he calmly stated, "Doing what I should have done last night. I'm going to Dumbledore." She shrieked and started running after him. "I'm coming with you. And Draco, you won't regret this." "I hope Hermione, I hope."

Draco and Hermione slowly made their way up to Dumbledore's office. "How do you know he will believe me? I mean it's not everyday you get a deatheater's son ratting out his own father." Hermione, and only Hermione could tell that there was the slight sound of fear edged in his voice. After all, what would happen if Dumbledore didn't believe him?


End file.
